Ex-Princess of Anarchy
by LovelyAshes
Summary: Scarlett Virginia has come back to Charming on her Spring break to help her mother with things while her father is in the hospital recovering from a heart attack. The last thing she wants is to run into anyone from SAMCRO, especially Jax. But of course, nothing goes as planned in Charming.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Trying to write a brand new story.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

Scarlett Virginia pulled into her parents' old driveway and turned her car off. She took a deep breath and opened her car door. This was the last thing she wanted to do on her vacation. She knew she needed to be here to help her mom while her father was in the hospital, but Charming was the last place in the world she wanted to be, even if it was just for a week.

"Scar, is that you?" She heard her mom call from the door.

"Yes mom," She responded getting out of her car and walking around it to her trunk. "When is she going to stop calling me Scar?" she thought to herself as she pulled her suitcase and her backpack from the trunk.

"Scarlett?" she heard from the next door neighbor's. Scarlett groaned and turned towards the door.

"Morning, Gemma. Nice to see that you still live next door," Scarlett said with a smirk before turning to close her trunk.

"How long are you staying?" Gemma said walking towards her.

"Only for the week, I am on break and need to be back to school by Monday," she responded lifting the handle on her luggage to roll it into the house.

"Do you need any help with that? Jax is inside," Gemma started.

"No, I am ok. And I would honestly prefer it if no one knew I was here yet. I want to settle in and go see my father," she responded hastily cutting Gemma off.

"Ok. Well we will all be at TM if you guys need anything. Tell your mother I am having a family dinner tonight if you two would like to come," Gemma said before getting into her Cadillac.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and walked up the steps of the front porch.

"What did Gemma want?" her mother asked.

"To invite us over for family dinner," she responded walking past her mom and back to her old room.

"Well that was nice of her. It will give you a chance to see everyone and we don't have to worry about food tonight," her mom called after her.

"Mom, I did not come back here for a reunion. I came here to help you and to see dad. I don't have time for a reunion. I have several papers due on Monday," she responded walking back out towards the living room.

"Well, you can bring your work to the hospital and we can go straight to Gemma's from there. Who knows, we may see them at the hospital," her mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Why would we see them at the hospital? Is everyone alright?" Scarlett asked trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Everyone is fine. Jax's son was born premature and they have been spending a lot of time there," her mom said nonchalantly.

"I didn't know Jax was having a kid," she responded to her mom, trying to hide the trace of hurt in her voice. "Of course he moved on Scar. Did you expect him to wait forever for you?" She said to herself.

"Yea, he is divorcing the mother though. She is a junkie, almost killed Abel. He is such a strong little boy. Just like his father," her mom said from the kitchen.

"Was he born with," Scar started.

"The family flaw?" her mom finished her sentence. "Yes he was. They fixed him up though. He has to stay in for a little bit though," her mom said reappearing. "Why don't you go get ready to go see your dad? I know you. You aren't going anywhere public in sweat pants and a t-shirt," her mom said laughing.

"You would be correct. I will be right out," she said running back to her room. She grabbed her suitcase and threw it on the bed. She went through her clothes looking for something to wear. She was use to cooler weather at college, so she needed to find some of her warm weather clothing. Finally she gave up the search in her suit case and went over to her old closet.

"Leave it to mom to not get rid of any of my clothes," She mumbled to herself. She searched through her closet and settled for her old yellow summer dress. She threw it on real quick and grabbed her white heals out of her suit case and threw them on her feet. She pulled her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and arranged it so that it looked as if her curls were cascading down her back, being in business school, she was used to looking professional all the time. She put on a little bit of makeup and then grabbed her purse and backpack and headed to the kitchen.

"Well that did not take you as long as I thought it would," her mom smirked, looking at her daughter.

"If there is one thing I have learned in college, it is how to make myself look professional in under ten minutes," she retorted with a smirk. "However, to avoid wearing all my old school clothes from high school this week, we will need to stop at a store so I can get some things. I did not bring clothes for this warm weather."

"We can do that tomorrow if you would like?" her mom said going to grab her car keys.

"That is fine. Mom, let me drive," she said grabbing her keys from her purse and snatching her laptop bag off the table.

"If you insist," her mom said laughing.

"Yes, I do. You drive like a crazy person," she said walking out the door towards her car. "Besides, my car is behind yours."

"I do not drive like a crazy woman," her mom said locking the door behind them.

"Uhhhh, yes you do mom. Now let's go. I want to see dad," she said while placing her bags in her trunk. "Please Lord, just let me get into my father's room without running into anyone from SAMCRO," she silently prayed as her mother and her got into her car.

Since Charming was a small town, they were pulling into the parking lot of St. Thomas in a matter of minutes. Scarlett scanned the parking lot quickly for any sign of SAMCRO and for a parking spot. She saw a car a little bit away from her pulling out of a spot and sped up a little bit so she could turn into it. She quickly parked and got out of her car. She removed her bags from her trunk before her mom had managed to get out of her car.

"Since when do you move so fast?" Her mother asked getting out of the car and looking at her.

"Since I started college and only have so much time to get to my next class," she responded closing her trunk and locking her car. "Now let's get in there before someone sees us and we get caught up talking about my life with people," she said before walking towards the entrance to the hospital.

"Why would it matter? You are here for a week anyway. You are bound to see people. Besides we are going over Gemma's tonight," her mom said trailing behind her.

"Mom," Scar started but stopped dead when she saw a man leaning against bike with the reaper on his cut.

"What's wrong?" her mom asked catching up to her.

"Who is that? I don't recognize him," she responded nodding towards the man.

"Probably a new member. Maybe a prospect," her mom said grabbing her arm and pulling her daughter through the doors.

"Yea, they probably have someone here at all times because of Abel," Scarlett said sounding unsure. "Where is dad's room?"

"230," her mom said pressing the up arrow to call the elevator.

"I am going to take the stairs. I will meet you up there," she responded, opening the door to the staircase. The door slammed behind her making her jump. "Calm down Scar," She told herself. "Just pretend like no one else is here," she said as she reached the second floor door. She took a deep breath and stepped through it. She took a breath of relief when she saw the hall was empty of everyone but doctors and nurses walking around. She spotted the nurses' station and walked over to ask where her father's room is.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where room 230 is?" Scarlett asked.

"I am heading down that way to check on that patient if you would like to follow me," a voice came from behind her.

"Thank you so much," Scarlett said turning around just to come face to face with a brunette.

"Scarlett?"

"Tara?" Scarlett said in disbelief. "You came back to Charming?"

"I guess I could say the same thing to you," Tara said smiling.

"I am only here for the week. To help my mom and see my dad," she responded as they started walking towards her dad's room. "I thought you were a neo-natal doctor now?"

"I am, but when I found out your dad was here, I started checking in on him. It has been nice seeing some people from the old days. Are you staying at your parents?" She asked.

"I am. I am used to colder weather though, so shopping is in store so that I do not have to revisit my high school clothes decisions," she responded chuckling.

"I don't blame you. Where are you going shopping? I am off tomorrow if you would like some help, I am sure your mom will be very little help considering you are still her little girl in her eyes," Tara said laughing.

"Help would be great. I was thinking about going tomorrow actually," Scarlett said as they reached the door to her father's room. "How is he doing?" Scarlett asked looking through the glass at her father.

"He is a strong man. This knocked him on his butt, but you can expect him to make a full recovery," Tara said smiling. "Shall we?" Scarlett nodded her head in response and Tara opened the door.

"Daddy?" Scarlett chocked out, trying not to cry.

"Scar?" he said turning to look at her. "Why are you here? Why aren't you at school?"

"I am on break, Dad. Leave it to you to go all fatherly on me," Scarlett chuckled.

"Just making sure my baby girl is doing the best she can," he said smiling at her.

"I am dad. Look I even brought my homework," she said holding up her laptop.

"I forgot you were still in college. When do you graduate?" Tara asked.

"I graduate with my Master's after this semester. If I had gone full time at first I would've been done a few years ago," Scarlett responded.

"You worked full time, while working on your degree. Your mother and I could not be more proud," her dad responded while placing his hand on her arm.

"How did you manage to beat me?" her mom said walking in the door.

"We have had this conversation already mom. I walk a lot faster than you do, and there is a huge possibility that you saw someone and stopped to talk to them," she responded while pulling her laptop out of her bag.

"Ha ha, you are just full of humor today," her mom responded crossing over to the bed and sitting down in the chair next to it.

"Well I will leave you guys to talk. Scar, find me before you leave. I will give you my cell phone number for tomorrow," Tara said with a smile before leaving the room.

"Wait, TARA!" she yelled sitting her laptop on the table by the window and running after Tara.

"What's up?" Tara said turning around.

"Umm," she said staring at her feet.

"He is fine, and no, he isn't at the hospital right now," Tara said with a smirk.

"How did you…" Scar started.

"I know you Scar. You have done nothing but scan the hallways for him since you got here," Tara said.

"Is it that obvious?" She cried sinking into the chair nearby.

"Just to me. You know you are going to have to see him at some point this week, right?" Tara said sitting beside her.

"I have to see him tonight. Gemma invited us over for Family dinner, and to make it worse I have to go in my old high school clothes," she said putting her head in her hands. "Listen to me, I sound like a high schooler."

"Yes you do, but it will be ok. You are only here for a week and you will be here mainly," Tara said rubbing her back.

"Tara, how is Abel?" Scarlett asked.

"He is recovering. Do you want to meet him? I am sure Jax wouldn't mind," Tara said standing up.

"Umm, sure. Let me tell my mom I will be right back," Scarlett said standing up. She walked over to her dad's room and peaked her head in. "I will be right back. Tara wants to show me something." She was following Tara down the hall before either of her parents could respond.

Able was on the same floor as her father just in a different ward. Luckily, she and Tara walked the same pace so it took no time to get there.

"Look at him, gets his own room and all," Scarlett chuckled.

"We were afraid he was going to catch something from the other newborns. So we put him in his own room," Tara said as they looked through the glass. "You can go in and hold him," Tara said with a smirk. "I know you want to," Tara retorted as Scarlett stood there shocked.

"But Jax," she started.

"Jax will be fine with it," Tara said opening the door.

"Ok," she responded walking slowly through the door.

"Here is some hand sanitizer," Tara said squirting some in Scarlett's hands and then her own. Tara walked over and picked Able up and turned to Scarlett. "You can sit in the chair if you would like to," she said nodding to the rocker in the corner.

Scarlett took a seat and tried to calm herself down some. She was always nervous holding babies. She had a fear of dropping them, so she would rarely hold them. Tara walked over and gently placed Able in Scarlett's arms. Scarlett stared down at him and he stared at her.

"Hi there little guy," Scarlett said softly. "You look just like your daddy." Scarlett gently rocked back and forth.

"If you are ok for a few, I am going to go update his charts," Tara said before exiting the room.

Scarlett barely heard her. She was too busy looking at the child in her arms. She just sat rocking back and forth, and watched as Able slowly fell asleep. She was oblivious to the things going on around her. She didn't even realize there was someone standing outside the room watching her through the window. Finally, when Able was fast asleep, she slowly stood and walked over and placed him back in the hospital crib. She stood there looking at him.

"You are your father's spitting image, even when you sleep," Scarlett whispered softly. She gave a sad smile then wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump and turn quickly, placing her body between the man and Able. She didn't know who it was but she knew SAMCRO had enemies and they would have to go through her to get to him.

"I was checking on my friend's son. Can I help you?" she asked staring at the ground.

"I was checking on my son," the man retorted. At this her head flew up. "Scar?"

"Hi Jax," Scarlett responded with a sad smile, while screaming at herself in her mind to run.

"Mom told me you were back. I didn't believe her," Jax said smirking.

"I am only home for a week. I have to go back to school next week and finish up my Master's," she responded looking at him. She gave him a quick look up and down. He had grown his hair out and he was a full patched member now.

"How have you been?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"I have been better. I better be getting back to my dad. I just wanted to stop in and meet Able," she said walking around him to the door.

"Scar," he said grabbing her wrist to stop her. "It was really good to see you. Gemma said something about you coming to family dinner tonight. I know some for the guys would love to see you."

"It depends on how much of my work I get done. I have a few things due when I get back to school."

"You can do it at the house. Please? We need to talk and catch up," Jax said, she could see the hurt in his eyes and it killed her. He knew she could never say no to him.

"Alright, Jax; but I promise you my school work is rather boring and it needs to get done."

"That is fine. I just want to talk. I know you can multitask and you can BS your way through any paper," Jax said with his smirk. Scarlett just smiled and walked out the door and back to her father's room.

"Well you have been for some time," her mother said as she walked into the room.

"I was in the nursery. Able is adorable," she responded walking over to her laptop.

"Did you run into Jax?" her father asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I did. Don't worry dad. I am going back to college in a week," She responded when she saw her dad's look.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about various things that have happened in her life, as she worked on her school work. She couldn't however get the sad look Jax had given her out of her mind. What did he need to talk about? Why was it so urgent? She would have to find out later at dinner.

"OK speed typer, How much did you get done?" her father asking chuckling.

"I got the final draft of two of my papers typed up. I can submit them when we get home," she responded closing her laptop.

"Speaking of which, we better head there if you want to do that before dinner at Gemma's," her mom said checking her watch.

"You guys are going to dinner at Gemma's?" her dad said with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, we are. She has been very helpful since you have been in here and it means that neither I nor Scar will have to cook dinner tonight," her mother said giving him a stern look.

"Bye dad. I love you," Scarlett said leaning across the bed and kissing his cheek.

"Tell Jax that I am going to keep my eyes on him!" her father called as she walked out the door.

Scarlett laughed as her and her mother walked down the hall of the hospital towards the elevator.

"Are you taking the stairs again?" her mother asked pressing the down button.

"No, Not this time," Scarlett answered standing there.

"You excited to see everyone?" her mom asked as they got into the elevator.

"Some of them yes but not all of them," she responded not looking at her mother.

"Why not all of them?" Her mom inquired as the doors opened up to the first floor.

"Can we discuss this later mom? We don't want to be late," she responded walking towards the front door.

"Of course," her mom responded following her.

They drove home in silence and once they got home, Scarlett jumped out of her car and ran into the house to look for something to wear. She flipped through her closet multiple times, laying different things out that could possibly go together.

"Are you ready yet?" her mom asked walking in her room.

"This is not that easy mom. I am trying not to look like I am still in high school," Scarlett responded still going through clothes.

"Well here, I had bought this for your birthday, but looks like you may be needing it," her mom said handing her a bag.

"Mom my birthday is over a month away," she responded staring at the bag.

"I know, but I saw it in the store and it was too you not to get it."

"Thank you mom," she said taking the bag. She glanced inside and was shocked. "Mom, did you mean to get me this?"

"Yes. It was time for me to realize that my baby has grown up. What better way to then to buy some adult clothes for her?"

Scarlett pulled the clothes out of the bag and was stunned. Her mother had bought her skinny jeans with black high heels and a black lace shirt with a red tank top underneath it.

"Thank you so much mom!" Scarlett said hugging her mom. She quickly threw her new clothes on and put the boots on. The boots went halfway up her calves, but she didn't mind. It felt great to be in something besides professional business attire. She fixed her pony tail and pulled some curls out to frame her face. She darkened her eyeliner and touched up her makeup. She grabbed her red lipstick and put a little bit on and then dulled it a little with a lighter pink. She took one look at herself in the mirror and grinned. It had been awhile since she had been able to dress like this. At school it was a certain dress code and if she wasn't walking around campus she was in her room working on her thesis so she could graduate early.

"You ready?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes! I am coming," she yelled back.

"Grab your jacket! It is getting chilly," her mom yelled. She walked over to her closet looking for a black jacket. She grabbed the first one she saw and threw it on and walked out into the kitchen.

"What?" she asked when her mom stared at her.

"You look beautiful. Did you mean to grab that jacket?" she asked.

"What jacket is it?" she asked. She looked in the mirror and realized she was wearing her old leather jacket that the guys had given her. "I thought I had gotten rid of this."

"You tried. I wouldn't let you. I knew you would hate yourself after you did. It wasn't just from him. It was from all of them," her mom responded.

"It was a bad time in my life mom," she responded looking in the mirror. She turned around and looked at the back. It had the Reaper but instead of saying prospect, it says, "Princess of Anarchy." "Let me grab another jacket."

"No we don't have time. Let's go before Gemma comes hunting for us," her mom said grabbing her hand. Scarlett quickly grabbed her laptop and purse as her mom pulled her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: WOW! That is all I can say! I did not expect to get that many views and such positive feedback on this. I am shocked. Thank you all so much. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this story line and Scarlett and her family.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

Scarlett and her mother crossed the front lawn to Gemma's front door. Scarlett was about to knock when she heard the familiar sound of motorcycles and smirked. She continued to face the door as her mom turned around and walked towards the men. Scarlett stood there listening as she heard all the men greet her mother and ask about her father. Then she heard nothing but silence. Scarlett turned around and looked at them all. They all stared at her.

"What is wrong with you all you look like you've seen a ghost?" Clay's voice came from behind the men.

"Not a Ghost, just someone none of us thought we would ever see again," Bobby's voice responded.

Clay made his way through the group and stopped dead, staring at Scarlett.

"See, Brother. You had the same reaction," Chibs said.

"Well, are you all going to just stand there and gawk at me or are you going to come and hug me?" Scarlett said after a few moments of silence. They all started laughing.

"What is going on out here?" Gemma asked appearing in the doorway.

"O, just a little family reunion, Gemma. Too bad none of our boys know how to act when they see someone that has been gone for years," Scarlett said turning to face her. Gemma could see there was a little bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Why don't you and your mom go inside and relax. Dinner will be ready soon and I want to have a chat with the boys," Gemma said gesturing inside. As if cued Scarlett walked into the house with her mother behind her and Gemma closed the door. She knew the men were about to get a talk. It was bad enough that she was only back in Charming because her father was in the hospital. The last thing she needed is for the club to pretend like she was nothing to them.

Scarlett stood by the door and tried to make out what Gemma was saying to them. She made out a few lines here and there but nothing that made sense. She heard the sound of another bike and then a very familiar voice that made her heart leap.

"What is going on? Why is everyone gathered on the front lawn?" Jax's voice came. Scarlett walked over to the window so she could see what was going one.

"The club doesn't know how to react when someone comes home. I had to remind them of some things," Gemma responded. Scarlett knew that if looks could kill half the club would be dead by now. Gemma is very protective of her family, blood or not.

"What do you…..Scarlett," Jax said staring through the window right at her. He turned and addressed the club. "Scarlett is one of us, regardless of how she left or why she left. Her father is in the hospital and she will be here all week. The last thing she needs is for all of you to act like she is a ghost or like she is the long lost princess finally returned. She needs our support and our help. Now I expect every one of you to apologize to her before she leaves tonight." Jax took one last look at them all and walked into the house.

"You didn't have to do that," Scarlett said staring at him in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes I did. Besides, I am sure mine was child's play compared to Gemma's." Jax said smirking.

Scarlett let out a small laugh and then turned from him trying to hide her tears. Jax instantly walked over to her and turned her around.

"Hey. It is going to be ok," He said looking at her before hugging her. She hugged him back and just breathed in his scent. She took a few deep breaths and pulled away dabbing the tears from her eyes so that her eyeliner did not smear.

"I don't remember this outfit," Jax said looking at her.

"Mom bought it for me. She gave it to me tonight.

"Remind me to thank her," Jax said with a smirk. Scarlett opened her mouth to retort but the door opened.

One by one the members of the club walked in. Each one stopped at her. Some that she wasn't close to all said the same thing. "Sorry and if you need anything let me know." Once those had gone through she was surrounded by a group of men that she thought she hadn't missed, until now. They all opened their mouths and all started apologizing at the same time. Scarlett laughed and held up her hands, quieting them all.

"I should be apologizing to you guys. All you ever did was made me feel like I belonged and I just up and left without a word to any of you. I am sorry for that," Scarlett said tearing up.

"Lass, you have nothing to apologize for. Regardless of how you left you are still family," Chibs said hugging her.

"Ok guys, there will plenty of time for this after we eat," Gemma said from the dining room.

"She is right. I am starving," Scarlett said.

"Shocker," they all responded in unison. They all look at each other and started laughing.

"I am not always hungry," Scarlett responded pretending to be hurt.

"Yes you are," Jax said from beside her. "Now let's go eat before Gemma comes after us all with a knife," Jax said gesturing for everyone to go into the dining room.

One by one they gave Scarlett a big hug before entering the dining room. Soon Jax was the only one left in the room.

"They are glad you are back. I haven't seen them smile like that in a while," Jax said looking after them. "I am surprised you didn't burn that jacket," he said turning to her.

"I tried, mom wouldn't let me," Scarlett said looking down. Jax looked at her in disbelief. "She knew I would regret it, and she was right. Besides, it wasn't just from you. It was from them too, and I would gladly come back to be the Princess again."

"Well that is something that can be talked about later. Let's go eat before we end up on Gemma's list," Jax said with a smirk.

"Ok," Scarlett said walking towards the dining room. Jax slid in beside her and grabbed her hand giving it a quick squeeze and whispering, "I am glad you are back. Even if it is only for a week," before releasing her hand and walking towards the other end of the table and sitting on Clay's left side. Scarlett smirked at him and then looked for a seat.

"Here Lass!" Chibs called motioning to the seat between him and Bobby.

"Cause that isn't asking for trouble," Scarlett joked walking to the empty seat.

"I keep my hands to myself, thank you ma'am," Bobby said laughing.

"Yea and I have never had a drink in my entire life," Scarlett joked back.

"Can we leave the joking for after I leave?" Her mom piped up from the other end of the table.

"Sorry mom," Scarlett said smiling. She took her jacket and laid it on the back of her chair before sitting between the two men.

Dinner went on. Everyone ate and talked. Scarlett caught up with those around her, occasionally glancing up the table at Jax who was staring at her. She hadn't had this much fun in a while. She didn't exactly have many friends off at college, actually she couldn't think of one actual friend at college. She continued laughing at the men goofing off around.

"So how did you get the Princess of Anarchy nickname and why did you leave?" Juice, one of the new guys she had just met, asked.

"It is a long and complicated story," Scarlett responded taking a quick glance at Jax, who was now frowning, and then taking a sip of her drink.

"How complicated can it be?" Juice asked.

"Juice.." Chibs warned.

"It is just a question Chibs," Juice responded. Scarlett realized that the whole room had gone quiet and all eyes were on her.

"Excuse me," Scarlett said getting up quickly from the table and walking onto the back patio.

"Nice going Juice," She heard Chibs say as she closed the door.

She took a deep breath and walked over to one of the chairs on the patio and sank down into it. She stared up at the sky and mindlessly rubbed her arms. Her mom was right, it was chilly.

"I will be in in a second mom," she said looking the other way when she heard the door open. She hated people seeing her cry and the pain of what happened was too fresh in her mind.

"Your mom left about an hour ago. She didn't want to spoil your fun. She asked me to make sure you got home safe," Jax's voice came from behind her.

"Yes because I need protection walking 25 feet," Scarlett said laughing. She wiped her eyes quickly and ran her fingers under her eyes to fix any smudge make up before turning to face him.

"I came to check on you," He said standing a few feet away.

"I am fine. Just needed some air," She said forcing a smile on her face. A breeze blew causing her to frown and shiver.

"Will you ever learn to wear a jacket when you go outside," Jax replied pulling his kutte off and his hoodie. Before Scarlett could even object Jax was handing her his hoodie.

"Since when are their SAMCRO Hoodies?" Scarlett asked laughing as she pulled it on.

"Since we ride almost all year round and at night. It can get pretty cold," Jax responded looking at her. "I had forgotten how you looked in my clothes.

"You are hilarious Teller. I am maybe a third the size you are. I might as well be wearing Bobby's jacket," She responded standing up.

"I know you aren't ok Scar. I can see it in your face and your eyes. And don't tell me you are just worried for your dad either. I know you better than that," Jax said cutting her off before she could respond.

"Fine you got me. You were one of the last people I wanted to run into this week. I was hoping to stay away from all things SAMCRO," Scarlett confessed.

"Why?" Jax asked taken back, hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Because at the end of the week; I have to go back to school and finish. I have to get out of that God awful place. I cannot stand it there, Jax. And I knew that if I saw you guys everything would come flooding back and I would never want to leave," she responded walking towards him.

"Hey, you will go back at the end of the week. You will finish and then you can come home," Jax said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Jax what is there for me to do here with a Master's in Business?" She asked looking down.

"You could open a shop. There is a lot for you to do here," Jax said looking at her.

"What kind of shop? I don't have that kind of money to just open a shop, Jax. That takes years of planning," she responded walking away from him. She stood on the edge of the patio staring up at the sky. Jax walked over to her and placed his arms around her.

"I will talk to Clay and Gemma," Jax whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to borrow money from anyone Jax," She responded not looking at him.

"I don't mean a loan," Jax said.

Scarlett turned to face him. "Then what do you mean?"

"I can ask them if you can run TM," Jax responded looking at her.

"Jax," Scarlett started, but her voice caught her throat as she realized how close they were.

"Don't say no. Think about it. We could use someone to get that place in order," Jax said slipping his arms around her waist.

"Jax," Scarlett started, breathing heavily. "We can't."

"Why?" he asked bringing his face closer to hers.

"Because you are still married," Scarlett said looking at him in the eyes. Jax took a step back and looked at her.

"How did you know?" Jax asked looking at her in disbelief.

"My mother," she responded looking at her feet. "Did you love her?"

"I thought I did. I think I was just trying to cover the hurt from you leaving though," he responded looking the other way.

"Jax…. I… I think it's time I went home," she said walking over to the door. Jax didn't respond he just walked into the house. Scarlett said a quick goodbye to the guys and promised to stop by TM this week to see them all.

"Thank you for this Gemma. I needed it," She said as she gave Gemma a hug goodbye.

"Not a problem, sweetheart. I am here if you need anything," Gemma said moving her hair away from her face.

Scarlett gave her a weak smile and then met Jax at the door.

"You make sure she gets home safe now, Jackie Boy," Chibs called.

"I will," he called back as they walked out the door.

"I don't understand why I need protection to walk a whole 25 feet to my house," Scarlett said with a frown.

"You are SAMCRO royalty. You will always need protection no matter where you go," he responded not looking at her.

"Well this is me," she said as they reached her door. "Goodnight Jackson," she said taking off his hoodie and handing it to him. "I will see you around."

"Scar, Wait!" he said grabbing her hand as she turned to walk into the house. "Go on a ride with me, for old times' sake. You can come see my house. Gemma has been spending a fortune getting it redone for when Able comes home."

"Ok. One ride," she responded after a few moments.

They made their way over to Jax's bike in silence. Jax hopped on first and then handed her his extra helmet. She put her jacket back on and took it from his hand.

"I am warning you Jax. I haven't been on a bike since the last time we rode together," she responded putting the helmet on and zipping up her jacket.

"I am sure you will be ok. It isn't hard and I am sure you remember what to do," he said with a smirk as she climbed behind him. "Hold on tight!" That was the only warning he gave as he started his bike and took off. Scarlett flew her hands around his waist and held on tight. After a few moments she released her grip some and relaxed. She had forgotten how much she loved being on the back of the bike, especially Jax's.

Author's Note: ok so this chapter is shorter, but every time I got a significant amount done, my word would reset itself and I would have to retype everything I had just typed. Talk about infuriating.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am still in shock that this has so many views and subscriptions. I am trying to update as much as possible. Thank you to anyone that reviewed or added this story to their alerts or favorites. Sorry it's been awhile.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

"We will take the long way." Jax yelled back. Scarlett just smiled and gave him a squeeze to show that she heard him.

It seemed like they rode around most of Charming before they reached Jax's house.

"Did you have to drive past all our old spots?" Scarlett said, hopping off the back of the bike and handing him the helmet.

"What? I said we were taking the long way," Jax said taking his helmet off.

"So the long way includes a trip down memory lane?" she responded smiling as he got off his bike and hung up their helmets.

"Yes it does. Have a problem with that?" Jax asked walking up to the front door.

"I don't know yet. I will let you know," she responded walking up to the door.

"Well when you decide, let me know," he said opening the door and letting her in before him

"Wow, Jax. This place is gorgeous," she said in awe looking around. "Gemma has outdone herself."

"She wants this place to be perfect for when Abel comes home," he responded walking towards the kitchen. Scarlett followed Jax into the kitchen and took a sharp breath in.

"What?" Jax asked giving her a concerned look.

"This kitchen, it is gorgeous. I have always wanted a kitchen like this," she responded walking around.

"Well you may come cook in it anytime you want. You know I love your cooking," he smirked stepping towards her.

"I've mainly cooked grilled cheese for the past years," she responded.

"It is still the best grilled cheese I have ever tasted," he teased.

"Don't let Gemma hear you say that," a woman's voice came from behind them. Scarlett turned abruptly and saw Wendy, an old crow eater that she could not and cannot stand.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Scarlett blurted out glaring at her.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing in my house? Wendy retorted taking a step towards her.

"Your….Your house," she responded taken back. She glanced from Wendy to Jax and then back again. "You are Abel's mother?" she said in disbelief, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What are you doing here Wendy? This is my house not yours," Jax said stepping between Wendy and Scarlett. Scarlett backed into the counter and turned around grasping the counter for support. She took deep shallow breaths to try and calm herself down but it wasn't helping.

As Jax and Wendy continued to fight as tears slid down her face one by one. Scarlett gained some of her exposure turned quickly and ran from the house. She heard Jax calling after her but she just kept running. She heard his calls getting distant and she knew he stopped but she continued to run. She saw the water tower up ahead and ran straight for it. Without thinking, she climbed the ladder up to the landing. She placed both hands on the railing and looked straight down. She had been here before. Standing on the edge with no one to catch her. She let out a scream as she pushed herself away from the railing and against the tower wall. She let tears consume her as she slid down the wall pulling her knees to her body.

She sat there and cried. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, nor did she hear the sound of a motorcycle pull up. All she knew is that she felt a strong arm around her, pulling her close. She could smell leather and cologne. She knew that it wasn't Jax. He hated climbing up the tower. He had done it only once before and swore her would never do it again.

"Shhhhhhhh. It will be ok," came a male's voice. Scarlett looked up and saw Opie.

"Opie!" Scarlett exclaimed jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"Why is it that when Jax screws up, I end up being the one climbing up here?" Opie said with a laugh.

"Because you are his best friend and my big brother," she responded burying her head in his chest. "Does Donna know you are here?"

"Yes. She was yelling at Jax when I left," Opie said with a small laugh.

"It isn't that he moved on. I expected him to, but with Wendy of all people," she said standing up and walking over to the edge.

"She was the rebound," Opie said coming next to her.

"A rebound is someone you sleep around with and date for maybe 5 months. Not someone you marry and have a kid with," she responded as tears started sliding down her face.

"Hey now! Stop crying before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you down," Opie said wrapping his arm around her. Scarlett leaned into his should and let a few more tears slide down her face before wiping her eyes.

"How are Donna and the kids?" she asked changing the subject.

"Good," Opie said.

"How have you been since you got out?" She asked looking at him.

"Been better. My kids hardly know me and Donna is terrified that it is going to happen again," he said looking out over the skyline.

"I don't blame her. Five years is a long time, Ope. Especially with kids. She had to play mother and father," she responded looking out as well.

"I know," He responded.

"Looks like Donna finally stopped yelling at him," she said as she spotted a motorcycle driving towards them.

"I am sure that went well," Ope said laughing.

"Well if he wants to talk to me, he is going to have to come up here," Scarlett said watching him pull up and get off his bike.

"Scar, com down I want to talk to you," he yelled up.

"NO! If you want to talk you need to come up here," She yelled back.

"Please come down?" he yelled back.

"She is serious Jax, she isn't coming down. You have to come up," Ope said before laughing.

` "Can't you just pick her up like old times and bring her down?" Jax yelled from the bottom of the ladder.

"Nope. Not this time brother. She would kick my ass if I tried and that's not something I am willing to try," Opie said looking down the ladder. "Are you really going to make him climb up here?" he asked quietly.

"Do you think I should? It will make him suffer?" she responded quietly.

"Or make him climb halfway then tell him you will come down. That is what I would do," he replied with a smile.

"You are one evil thinking son of a bitch. This is why you are my brother!" she said with a small laugh and hugging him. She kept her eye on how far Jax was climbing. As soon as he reached the half-way point, she yelled down to him, "Jax, I will come down. I know you hate climbing up here."

"You waited till I was half way up this ladder to tell me you are going to come down?" he yelled stopping where he was.

"I had to get a laugh somehow right now," she said starting down the ladder. "Besides it was Opie's idea."

"Way to throw me under the bus brother," Jax called up.

"She's like my little sister Jax. Did you expect to get off unharmed?" Opie called back.

"I figured Donna yetlling at me was enough," Jax said.

"Nope! I was not present for that so it does not count," Scarlett said looking down.

"So am I about to face the scorn of a woman scorn?" Jax asked wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her down off the ladder.

"Jackson Teller! You put me down right this minute!" she screamed while kicking and flailing her arms,

"Ok, ok," he said putting her down.

"You are nothing but an asshole, man whore, son of a bitch!" she said hitting him.

"Ouch, Can you stop hitting me for two seconds?" he screamed covering his face with his hands. "Ouch! Please let me explain."

"Why should I let you?!" She asked hitting him one more time.

"Because you left me without any word!" He shouted back her, by now Opie had made his way to the bottom and was standing between them.

"So you marry and impregnate the one person in the world I hate?" She said coiling back some.

"I didn't plan to. I wanted to hurt you as bad as you hurt me, but when you didn't come back I thought you were gone and never coming home. It just happened," he said.

"It just happened? It just happened!" She screamed lunging at him just to be caught by Opie.

"Wow now. Calm down Scar," Opie said holding her back.

"You wanted to hurt me so you slept with her?" She said holding Opie's arm.

"Yes and I feel awful for it. I wish it had never happened, but it did and I can't take it back," Jax said stepping closer to her.

"Jax do you want to know how many men I have been with since you?" she said looking him in the eyes. He looked away. "None, Jax. None. I planned to come home. I always did," she said shrinking back with tears in her eyes. "Ope, can you take me home please?" Opie looked from Jax to her and then back to Jax.

"I can take you home, Scar. I think we need to talk some more," Jax said looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I think he is right sweetheart. You two need to talk," Opie responded hugging her. "Call me if you need anything." Opie said hugging her one more time and then walking away from them.

"Scar," Jax said reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" she said jerking away from him and walking towards his bike.

"You know we are going to have to touch while we are riding home?" Jax said walking over to his bike and handing her the extra helmet.

"I know," she said jerking the helmet from his hands and getting on the back of his bike. "Just take me home."

"Ok," he responded before getting on his bike and speeding off, making her grab his waist quickly and hold on as tightly as she could.

AN: sorry this took so long! Work and everything has been crazy. And sorry it was so short. I wanted to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow! So many views! You all are great! I am so sorry this took so long.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

The ride happened in silence and seemed to last forever in Scarlett's mind. Every so often she would remove her hand from Jax's back to try and wipe tears from her eyes before they landed on his cut. Eventually she just stopped and laid her head completely on his back to guard her face from the cold air. When they reached her house, she got off the back of his bike and handed him the extra helmet and walked straight to her parents' front door.

"Scarlett!" he called after her running to catch up. "I am sorry! Please just talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you, Jackson. See you around," she said with a hard look before entering her parents' house and slamming the door behind her.

"Please talk to me," Jax said as the door closed. "God damnit!" he yelled as he turned towards his mother's.

Scarlett locked the front door and went to her bedroom. She watched Jax through her bedroom window as he smoked a cigarette on Gemma's patio.

"Why Jax, why?" she asked over and over, as tears slid down her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at Jax. He was staring at her from across the yard. She stared back at him, letting the tears role down her face, wiping them every so often. She knew he could tell she was crying, but she wanted him to know. She wanted him to realize how bad she had hurt her. She closed the blind and threw herself on her bed, crying until she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to someone shaking her.

"Five more minutes, Mom," she growled rolling over.

"It's not your mother try again," came a woman's voice. Scarlett jumped up and was face to face with Tara.

"TARA!" she said jumping back. "Don't you know it's rude to wake people up that way. "You are a doctor you should know to let people sleep."

"Precisely, I am a doctor. So I don't let people sleep nor do I get any sleep. Now get up! It is time to go shopping," she said standing up. "And I would wash your face, your make up is everywhere," she said with a smirk before heading out into the living room.

"Thanks for the compliment," Scarlett muttered getting out of bed. She still had the clothes and her boots on from the night before. She glimpsed in the mirror, afraid of what she looked like. "Jesus, I look like I got trashed last night," she murmured pulling out a make-up wipe and rubbing what was left off of her face. She stripped the clothes off from the night before and hopped into the shower, let the hot water relax her muscles and melt away the stress. She didn't realize how long she had been in the shower until Tara came banging on the door, telling her to hurry up. She quickly washed and jumped out of the shower. She threw on a pair of her old jeans and a tank. She walked into the living room while throwing her hair into a pony tail.

"You still aren't ready?" Tara said coming from the kitchen.

"You know for a doctor you are rather impatient," Scarlett responded while putting her tennis shoes on.

"I don't know how you ever thought we were patient," Tara laughed.

"Ready!" Scarlett said jumping up. "Let's go." She reached

"Finally! Tara exclaimed grabbing her purse and keys off the dining room table.

"Can't I drive?" Scarlett asked grabbing her keys.

"No, you drive like a crazy woman," Tara laughed.

"I do not!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Yes, you do!" Tara and her mom said at the same time.

"Thanks Mom! You are loads of help," Scarlett yelled. "See you later!" She slammed the door closed.

"Your mom is great," Tara said walking to the other side of her car.

"Yea well you don't have to live with her," Scarlett responded laughing. She reached down to open the door when she heard someone yell her name. She glanced across the yard and saw Gemma on her front steps.

"Good Morning Gemma."

"Can you swing by TM later? I need to give you something," Gemma said smiling.

"Sure," Scarlett responded with a smile.

"O and Scarlett, I am glad you are home," Gemma said with a smile before getting in her Cadi.

"It's only for a week," Scarlett mumbled getting into Tara's car.

"What did the queen want?" Tara asked sarcastically.

"To ask me to stop by TM later. Think you could just drop me off after we finish? You don't have to stay I can just get a ride with Gemma," Scarlett said quickly. She knew Gemma and Tara didn't exactly have a great relationship.

"Yea that is fine. Just don't let them talk you into anything you don't want to do," Tara said pulling out of the driveway.

"I won't Tara. I promise," Scarlett said.

The rest of the drive happened in silence. Charming was a small town so it only took a matter of minutes. Tara parked her car in the middle of the strip that had most of the towns clothing stores. Scarlett took a deep breath and got out of the car. She knew she was about to see a lot more people that she wanted to avoid.

"You ok?" Tara asked.

"Fine. Just needed to take a deep breath," Scarlett responded forcing a smile.

"I can imagine. Well come on! Let's get to shopping!" Tara said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the nearest boutique. "So how much do you want to get?"

"Not too much. Few warmer weathered outfit and maybe two night time dresses and a few summer dresses. You know me, there is no such thing as too dressy," Scarlett responded looking at a display of jean shorts.

Three hours and 5 stores later, Tara and Scarlett emerged from the last boutique laughing.

"Well so much for only buying a few things. I pretty much got a whole new wardrobe," Scarlett laughed as she put a bag in the back with the others.

"There is no such thing as only buying a few things when it comes to shopping with you," Tara said getting into the driver seat. "Ready for me to drop you at TM, with all your bags?"

"Yea, have to go sooner or later. Let me double check with Gemma before I take all these bags in," Scarlett said as Tara pulled onto the road TM was on.

"Not a problem honey," Tara said as she pulled into TM. "O, look. The Queen Bee is out and about."

"Good makes things easier," Scarlett responded opening the car door and standing up. "Hey Gemma!"

"Yea sweetheart?" Gemma yelled back.

"Mind taking me home after? I have a few bags?" Scarlett said.

"Sure sweetheart, no problem. Bring your bags in the office for now," Gemma said turning and walking into the office.

"Well I need help," Scarlett mumbled looking around. She spotted Jax across the parking lot and met his gaze for a second. She felt her eyes water and looked away. She spotted someone with a prospect patch on the back of their cut and yelled across to him. "Hey Prospect!"

"Ma'am?" he said walking over to her.

"Can you help me with these bags? I need to take them in the office," she said with a smile.

"I sure can, ma'am," he responded with a smile.

"Please call me Scarlett or Scar. None of this ma'am stuff. It makes me feel old," Scarlett laughed pulling some of the bags out of the back. "Thank you Tara. I'll call you later," she said as the prospect pulled the last bag out of her back seat.

"Sure thing Scar," Tara said before pulling out of TM.

"So what do they call you around here? I hate calling people prospect," Scarlett said as they walked towards the office.

"They call me Half Sack," he said laughing.

"I am assuming that is a nickname and I don't think I want to know how you got it," Scarlett said laughing.

"It is a nickname. My name is Kip. My nickname is because I lost a ball serving overseas," Kip said as they reached the office.

"This is a few bags?" Gemma said as Kip put the bags down in the office.

"Have you met me Gemma? I need AA but for shopping," Scarlett responded with a laugh. "O Kip, Thank you! And not just for helping me, for also serving our country. It is a great honor to meet someone like you," Scarlett said giving him a hug. She shot a glance over to Jax who was clenching his fist.

"It was no problem at all," Kip said with a smile.

"Hey Prospect!" Jax called.

"Coming," Kip yelled. "Well duties call," he said with a smile before running across the lot to the club house.

"So was that genuine or just to piss of Jackson?" Gemma asked from her seat behind the desk.

"I guess both," Scarlett responded taking the seat across from Gemma. She looked around the office and saw all the papers everywhere and had to stop herself from cringing. "Jeeze Gemma down you guys have a filing cabinet?"

"We do but I haven't had the time," Gemma said smirking.

"Anyway back on topic. What is it you needed to give me?" Scarlett asked looking at her.

"More than that. I also need to talk to you."

"Did Jax put you up to this? I really don't want to talk about it Gemma. He hurt me with the one person in this world that I hate. How can I forgive him?" Scarlett asked trying to hold back tears.

"Jax talked to me but not about that. I mean he did talk to me about that, but he talked to me about something else," Gemma said.

"Gemma, I don't want to run your business. This place is yours and Clay's. I would feel like I am imposing," Scarlett said real quick.

"Just hear me out. Do it as a trial run for a week or so. I mean look at this office. I need all the help I can get," Gemma said gesturing around.

"OK, a trial run, if it works out I will help until you don't need me anymore," she responded after a moment of pause.

"Great when can you start?" Gemma said with a laugh.

"I need to finish my Master's first, Gemma," Scarlett laughed.

"You can at least help me get organized this week or some today?" Gemma begged with a smirk.

"Yea sure," Scarlett said with a laugh. "Where to start is the question."

"Why don't you start in the file cabinets? God knows how long it has been since they were cleaned out," Gemma scoffed.

"I am going to need a few boxes, or more," Scarlett said walking over to the file cabinet and opening it. "And a drink or ten."

"Hey, no drinking during business hours," Gemma laughed.

"Yes Boss!" Scarlett said saluting.

"Well what did I just walk into?" Jax's voice came from behind them.

"Either help or get out Jackson," Scarlett responded as she was going through different papers and creating different stacks.

"I think I am going to go smoke a cigarette," Gemma said leaving rather quickly.

"Gemma, don't," Scarlett started turning around.

"Don't leave you alone with me?" Jax said.

"That's not what I was going to say," she retorted returning her attention back to the file cabinets.

"Don't lie, Scar. I know you," Jax said taking a step towards her.

"And I thought I knew you. Guess we are both wrong," Scarlett said continuing to sort.

"Ouch," he said feigning hurt.

"Don't pull that with me."

"Anyway, I see you went shopping," he said as he moved some of the bags off the sofa.

"I did. Not that it is any concern of yours," she bit back.

"Come on, Scar. Talk to me," Jax said sitting on the arm of the small sofa.

"About what Jackson?" She snapped throwing the papers to the ground and turning to face him.

"Anything! Just talked to me!" he said raising his voice.

"Do not raise your voice at me!" She shouted back stepping towards him.

"Now who is raising their voice?" he yelled back jumping off the sofa arm.

"I am not the one who married and slept with a Junkie Whore to get back at my ex!" she shouted.

"I am not the one who just up and left without a word to anyone leaving a trail of hurt in my wake!"

"No you aren't," she responded lowering her voice and stepping back. "But you are the one who caused the most hurt with you actions Jackson." She turned around and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Scar," he said stepping forward and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Jax. Just go," she said shrugging his hand off.

"Scar, don't," he started.

"Leave the office Jax or I will," she said turning around with tears burning her eyes.

"I am not going anywhere," he said placing his hand on her face and then pulling her into a hug.

"You son of a bitch. Let me go," she said hitting his chest.

"No. Not until you calm down."

"Jackson Teller! Let me go," she said pushing with all of her might.

"What is going on in here?" Chibs asked stepping into the office.

"Nothing, Brother," Jax replied.

"I need air," Scarlett said pushing past both men and out into the parking lot.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Jackie Boy," Scarlett heard Chibs say as she walked out. She walked over to the side of the building and placed her hands on the wall. Images kept running through her head, images of the old days and then images of Jax with Wendy. Finally she snapped and reached her arm back and punched the wall with all her might. She instantly cried in pain and regretted her decision when she saw all the guys running around the building towards her. She looked at them and then to her hand. Her knuckles were bleeding and she had undoubtedly broken multiple bones in her hand.

"Come on baby. I will take you to the ER," Gemma said walking over to her.

"No mom. I will take her. Just give me the keys to the Cadi. Halfsack, can you put her bags in the trunk," Jax said standing in the middle.

"I am fine. Besides I have stacks of papers in there," Scarlett said forcing a smile.

"They can wait. You need to go have your hand looked at," Gemma said with her arm around her.

"Let's go," Jax said from the edge of the crowd.

"I want Gemma to take me," Scarlett said staring at him.

"She has to stay and run the shop. I am not fighting you on this Scar. I am taking you end of discussion," Jax said walking over and getting in the Cadi.

"Ignorant ass," Scarlett mumbled.

"It will be ok sweetheart," Gemma said as they got to the passenger door. "Let me know what they say."

"I will," Scarlett said giving her a hug. "O what was that thing you needed to give me?"

"I will come by later and give it to you. Go get that hand looked at," Gemma said opening the door. "Drive safe Jackson." Gemma closed the car door and stepped away. She waved goodbye until they were out of the lot.

"Scar, I am sorry," Jax said after they left the lot.

"I don't want to talk right now Jax. The pain is too real right now," Scarlett responded looking out the window.

"Then when?" Jax asked.

"Maybe when I am hopped on painkillers. Maybe never. I don't know Jax, but now is not the time. I am liable to punch you and break my other hand," Scarlett said not looking at him.

"Whenever you are ready, I am right here. I am not going anywhere, Scar. I wish you would see that," Jax responded before abandoning the conversation. Scarlett just stared out the window and let the tears slide down her face, wiping them every so often when she thought Jax wasn't paying attention.

Author's Note: This is a pretty long Chapter. I was going to just keep typing but I need to stop somewhere. So Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: You all are fantastic. I am trying to update more often now.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

Jax pulled into a parking spot near the door to the ER and Scarlett jumped out of the Cadi before Jax even put the car in park.

"You can't avoid me forever, Scar," Jax said walking behind her.

"I can try," She mumbled under her breath as she reached the front desk. "Hi, I need an x-ray, I may have broken my.." She began but was cut-off.

"Scarlett Virginia! Why are you in this ER?" a voice yelled. She turned quickly to see her mother.

"Shit," she mumbled. "I am ok mom. I just ran into the wall at TM, with my fist," she said quietly.

"Jackson Teller, you wouldn't happen to be the reason why, would you?" her mom replied sternly.

Jax opened his mouth to reply but Scarlett cut him off, "No, Mom. Gemma asked me for some help at TM getting things organized this week and a customer came in and was rather crude and impolite. I got pissed and instead of punching him, I punched a wall."

"Mhm," her mother responded giving her that 'I know you are lying to me' look.

"Ma'am, we can take you to x-ray now," a nurse said appearing.

"Thank you. Jax, you can wait out here," Scar said glaring at him.

"And if you need stitches?" he said chuckling.

"The chances of that are slim to none," She responded before leaving him in the waiting room with his mother. She could hear her mother scolding him as she followed the nurse back.

"So what really happened?" the nurse asked when they were out of earshot.

"O, he pissed me off and I needed to punch something. I think I should invest in a punching bag," she responded with a chuckle.

"Well the RTA (A/N: Radiology Technician Assistant for those of you who don't know ) will be with you shortly," the nurse said before leaving her in one of the Radiology waiting rooms.

She sat there for about five minutes before the RTA came in. They talked about her hand some and what happened and off to the x-ray she went. The x-ray took a matter of moments to take and then she was back off to the waiting room for the doctor. She didn't even make it back into the waiting room when a doctor called her name. She turned and walked back towards him.

"Doctor Spencer," The doctor said introducing himself and showing her to an empty room.

"Scarlett. I would shake your hand, but," she said with a chuckle.

"Well I looked at your x-ray. You must have quite the punch, luckily not too much damage. You dislocated a couple of your fingers and broke one of the bones in your hand. Nothing a cast and popping fingers back in place won't fix," The doctor said with a smile.

"Um, will I be able to type? I have a paper due," she said with a grimace.

"I would let the fingers rest for a day or two and then you can type. The cast will be on for a bit. If you have someone with you, I can go grab them so they can come back and sit with you while we work on your hand," Spence said politely.

"That would be fantastic. My friend Jax is in the waiting room," Scarlett responded.

"I will have a nurse fetch him. In the meantime pick a color," her responded.

"Black will be ok, at least then it will match everything I own," she chuckled.

"Good plan. Be right back," he responded before exiting the room.

A few minutes later, Jax walked in. "What did the doc say?"

"Dislocated fingers, broken bone, could've been worse and I must pack on hell of a punch," Scarlett said nonchalantly.

"You know they are going to use a local to pop your fingers back in right?" Jax said.

"Why do you think I am still terrified of needles?" Scarlett asked.

"Because you are. I can hear your speeding heart beat all the way over here," Jax said with a smirk.

"I am declining the local. Just painkillers for me," she responded with a nervous smile.

"Alright, now just some local and we can pop those finger back in and cast your hand," The doctor said.

"No local doc. I am allergic. Found out when I was a kid and had to get stitches," she responded.

"Liar," Jax mouthed behind the doctor.

"O, I did see something in your file about that. Well no worries, your friend Jax here can hold your hand. Just try not to break his hand," the doctor scoffed giving Jax a dirty look. "If you would be so kind to sit next to her."

Jax crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Scarlett. Scarlett gripped his hand and buried her face in his shoulder and braced herself. Without warning the doctor popped her fingers back in one by one. Scarlett squeezed Jax's hand as hard as she could and clenched her jaw shut. She wasn't going to scream.

"The hard part is done," the doc said. "We will get your hand cast up and I will need you back in a few weeks to see how you are healing."

"I will make a weekend appointment. Have a degree to finish," Scarlett said smiling through the pain.

"Whatever will work for you. I am also going to write you a script for a painkiller. I just need to double check your chart for any allergies," he said with a smile. "I will be back and someone will be on to do your cast."

They were in the ER a good hour more for them to apply her cast and give her the prescription and release papers. Jax kept his mouth shut until they were finally back in the car.

"Allergic to local my ass," he said.

"I really am Jax. When did I ever get local for anything?" Scarlett said.

"You got it that time, no you didn't. How about when, nope not that time either. Well shit I don't know," he responded laughing. His phone rang then.

"Yea. Mhm. Got it. See you soon," was all Scarlett heard before he hung the phone up.

"Man of words you are not," Scarlett said.

"We have to go to TM," Jax said turning down the road towards TM.

"Why? What's wrong? I really just want to go home, take some painkillers, maybe drink and fall into a deep long sleep," Scarlett said straight faced.

"What did you just say?" Jax said slamming the breaks.

"Jeez Teller. I was just kidding. At least about the drinking part. Painkillers knock me on my ass," she responded.

"That's not funny Scar," Jax said staring at her in disbelief.

"Come on Jax, you know me better than that."

"There are a lot of things I don't know."

"Well don't forget, I am still beyond pissed at you," Scar responded as they pulled into TM. "Why are we here?"

"Emergency meeting. I will have a Prospect drive you home," Jax said getting out of the car.

"Yea sure," She responded crossing her arms.

"Hey, we will finish this later," Jax said at her window as Kip got into the Cadi.

"There is no "This" Jackson. There is you and there is me. "This" will probably not happen. But "we" still need to talk," she responded before winding up the window and telling Kip to drive.

They drove in complete silence. Jax probably put the fear of God in him yesterday and now he was scared to even speak to her, luckily the house wasn't too far away. They pulled into Gemma's driveway in a matter of minutes.

"Kip, go ahead and bring in Scar's bags," Gemma said from the front porch. "Then go ahead and drive the Cadi back to TM. I will come get it later."

"Yes, ma'am," Kip responded opening the trunk and taking in Scar's bags quickly and leaving again.

"What did the doc say?" Gemma asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"That I must pack a pretty good punch," Scarlett said with a laugh.

"Well we all knew that," Gemma smirked. "What else?"

"I had dislocated a few fingers and have a broken bone in my hand. I am on finger rest for a day or two and then I have to come back in a few weeks for a follow up," She said with a sigh. "Typing my papers will be fun."

"I am sure one of the boys could type for you. Just tell them what to type." Gemma responded. "Your best bet is probably Juice."

"I will keep that in mind. What did you want to give me?"

"O. You left this here last night," Gemma said handing her her black leather jacket.

"I didn't even realize," Scarlett responded.

"Well you left wearing Jax's hoodie, so you probably didn't think about it. I also want to give you this," Gemma said handing her a key. "It is the key to the office. Just in case you get there to work on filing things and I am not there."

"Thank you, Gemma. I might take this stuff over to the house and then drive back over there. I left a stack of papers on the ground. I could give you a lift back over," Scar said with a small smile.

"That would be great. The boys should be done with their meeting by the time we get there," Gemma said grabbing some Scarlett's bags and her purse. Scar nodded her head and picked up the rest of the bags and her purse and walked out the front door as Gemma locked it and grabbed her extra keys.

"Are you allowed to drive?" Gemma asked as they crossed the lawn to Scar's house.

"As long as I haven't taken any pain medication, which I haven't," Scarlett said as she unlocked and opened the front door. "We can just set these in my room and I would like to change."

"Ok sweetheart," Gemma said as they walked the hallway back to her room and dropped the bags. "I will be in the living room if you need help."

Scarlett looked at herself in the mirror. Her tank had a few spots of blood on them from where she had held her hand against her body, and some had dripped onto the leg of her jeans. She let out a sign and then grabbed one of the bags of clothes to change.

"Gemma, is there a party at the club house tonight?" She called towards the living room.

"I am not positive. I don't know what the emergency meeting was but their might be," Gemma called back.

"Well that doesn't help," she mumbled to herself. She pulled outfits from the bags and laid them out. 'I could always wear something ridiculously hot and revealing to piss Jax off,' she thought to herself. She grabbed the black jeans off the bed that fit her perfectly to the T and showed off all her curves. She looked in the bags for the shirt she was thinking off. Finally she found it. It was a brighter blue one shoulder blouse with studs around the top and a shimmer overlay. She changed quickly and switched her earing out for a pair of dangling arrows. She took down her hair and added some moose to control frizz and define her curls more.

"Almost done," Gemma said peaking her head in.

"Yes just need to finish darkening my make up," Scar responded as she put her eyeshadow brush down and grabbed a tube of medium red lipstick of her desk. "There all done."

"For someone going to sort papers, you sure are dressed up. I would go with your high heel boot not your stilettos though," Gemma added leaning again the door frame.

"Didn't think about those," Scar said as she kicked off her heels and sat down to put on her boots on. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Gemma was right, the boots were better than the heels. "Do you mind if we swing by the hospital?" She asked grabbing her leather jacket, purse and laptop.

"No not at all," Gemma said with a smile.

Within a few minutes they had arrived at the hospital. "I will be right back. I just want to check on my dad," Scar let said getting out of the car.

"I will be here," Gemma said with a smile.

Scarlett ran through the hospital to her father's room.

"Hi daddy," she said breathlessly as she walked into his room.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked looking at her. "And what happened to your hand?"

"It looks worse than it is. Long story short, Clay and Gemma asked me to work at TM for a trial week and get it organized. Dad they want me to run TM when I graduate. So I figured I would do a few trial looks, see which one customers respond to better. Business professional won't work and apparently neither does a tank top and jeans," she said pointing to her hand. "It was either punch a customer or punch a wall. I chose to walk away and punch a wall."

"I don't know how I feel about all this," her dad said.

"It will all be ok, daddy. I promise," she said walking over and kissing his forehead. "I love you. I have to get back to TM."

"Bye baby," he said with a small smile.

"Well that was fast," Gemma said as Scar got back in the car.

"I just wanted to see how he was and give him a kiss. He looks exhausted and needs sleep," she responded pulling out of the hospital.

"I am sure he was thrilled to see you, even if it was just a few minutes," Gemma said as they turned onto the road that TM was on.

"He was. He didn't approve of my outfit though," she said with a laugh.

"I am sure he didn't. You are still his little girl," Gemma said in her motherly tone.

"Yes mom," Scar responded sarcastically, as she pulled into a parking spot at TM.

"Hey now missy, I can still beat you," Gemma said as they got out of the car.

"I know," Scar called back as she walked to the office. "So much work, so little time."

"Damn, sweetheart. Even you can make a cast look good," Chibs' voice came.

"Well you know me, Chibs. I have to make things look good," She said picking up the stack of papers she had left there earlier.

"How much more of this are you going to do?" he asked sitting on the desk.

"I just want to get this cabinet done. At least sorted into different stacks," She said.

"You just injured your hand today. You should rest it. People will be here soon. Come on have a drink or a few with me," he said grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Fine, Chibs. You win. I will leave this till tomorrow," she said putting the stack of papers down.

"Shall we milady?" he asked presenting his arm.

"We shall kind sir," she responded putting her arm through his and walking out of the office. They walked across the lot, chit chatting and laughing at each other's jokes.

"Look who I convinced to join me this evening?" Chibs said as they walked through the door.

"Well well, look at you all dressed up. Trying to impress someone," Jax's voice came from behind the bar.

"No. Thought I would just try a new look," She responded staring at him.

"Why don't you grab us a seat and I'll grab us a beer," Chibs said sensing the tension between them.

"Sure thing Chibs," she responded not breaking eye contact with Jax for a few seconds. She turned and looked around. There was no empty seats but there was an empty pool table so she ran over and sat down on it before anyone else could start playing.

"I said a seat, this is a table," Chibs responded coming over with two beers.

"I know but it was the only thing open. Besides are you afraid I will kick your ass again?" She asked taking the beer.

"Now it's on," Chibs said grabbing a pool cue.

"You are going down," she responded grabbing herself a cue. "You break good sir." She finished racking and rolled Chibs the cue ball. "Lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So many views in so lite time.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

"Chibs, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to get me drunk so that you could actually win a game," Scar said finishing her 5th beer and grabbing the next one from Chibs' hands.

"I would never do such a thing," he responded feigning hurt.

"Yea sure you wouldn't," she said rolling her eyes as she pocketed the 8-ball. "How much do you owe me now?"

"I've been hustled. I should have never agreed to this," Chibs laughed handing her some cash.

"Hustled? You knew what you were getting into," she laughed punching him in the arm with her good hand. "And I played with my bad hand."

"Yea ok, you still hustled me. I admit defeat. I am going to step outside," he said before giving her a pack on the cheek. Scarlett looked around. All the guys were laughing and having a good time. It took her a few minutes to realize that one was missing, aside from Op who has left hours ago.

"Hey, Kip," she called over to the prospect. "Where is Jax?"

"Not sure. Last time I saw him he was outside," Kip yelled back.

"He is on the roof," Bobby's voice came.

"Thank you Bobby," she responded with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran down the back hallway where the dorms are. She spotted the ladder to go up onto the roof and slowly climbed it.

"You know the party is downstairs right?" She said as she climbed out the top onto the roof.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people right," Jax said jumping and tuning around.

"Sorry, just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Just needed some air," Jax said turning back around.

"There is air outside downstairs," she responded walking over and sitting next to him.

"I know, I just don't want to be near people," he said lighting a cigarette.

"O, I will just go then," she said standing and turning from him.

"Scar," he said grabbing her arm. "I didn't mean I didn't want to be near you." He pulled her back towards him.

"Jax, what is wrong?" she asked looking at him.

"Just worried."

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything," she said holding his arms.

"Just club shit. There is an ATF agent digging around," Jax said. "She is going after people we care about, mainly our women. She will come after you, Scar. I don't want that."

"Jax, I have been home for two days. I know nothing about club business. Even if I did, I am not a rat," she said hugging him.

"I know, Scar. It's just," He said pulling back so he could look at her.

"I know you would never purposely put me in any danger," she responded looking up at him. "Sounds like some drunken asshole broke out the karaoke machine."

"SCAR! GET OFF THE ROOF AND COME SING US A SONG," a very drunk Chibs' voice came.

"Why does he always do this?" she said shaking her head.

"Because they all love hearing you sing. Besides you can show these drunk assholes how it is done," Jax said before kissing her forehead.

"Jax, I," she started.

"SCARLETT VIRGINIA! GET YOU REAREND DOWNHERE!" Chibs screamed.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch." She walked over to the edge and started down the ladder. "You coming?" She asked Jax.

"Sure why not. I love hearing you sing," He said following her down the ladder.

"Why thank you good sir," she said as she reached the bottom and Chibs helped her off the ladder.

"Always a pleasure" Chibs said, bowing clumsily.

"I do believe you are drunk," she said with a laugh.

"Me? Never!" Chibs responded.

"Mhm. So what am I singing?" she asked as she followed Chibs inside.

"You will see. We already picked the song and set it up. Don't worry you know the song. Used to sing it all the time," Chibs responded as he reached the karaoke machine.

"Remind me again who wanted this thing?" Scarlette said as she took the mic and stared at the blank TV in front of her.

"You did. Said it would be tons of fun when people got drunk," Jax said leaning against the wall.

"Notice how I said people, not me," she said smiling.

"Yea well unlike the drunk people you can sing. No stop yapping so I can press play," Bobby said from the corner.

"Well then press play," She smiled back at him. The first chord of the song played and she looked at all the guys. "Really! Of all songs?"

"Shut up and sing," Tig yelled across the room.

Scarlett took a deep breath, closed her eyes, opened her mouth and began to sing the song the guys had picked out:

(A/N: for the song anything in parenthesis is an action she is doing while singing, mostly use your imagination. If you have never heard of this song look up Lost in paradise by Evanescence. Song is property of Evanescence)

I've been believing in something so distant as if I was human

And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness

In me, in me (she placed her hand on her chest and opened her eyes)

All the promises I made just to let you down

You believed in me, but I'm broken (she opens her eyes and meets Jax gaze)

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now I'm lost in paradise

(she beings to let herself get lost in the song)

As much as I'd like the past not to exist it still does (She glances around the room at the guys)

And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here

I'm just as scared as you

(Her eyes return to Jax and she begins to sing to him as if he was the only one in the room)

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now I'm lost in paradise

(She runs over to the table and jumps onto it knocking beers off)

Run away, run away

One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all the way

(She reaches her arm out and turns her head singing into the mic with her eyes closed)

Shadows of you

'Cause they won't let me go

So I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise

(She looks at Jax a tear falling down her cheek)

They guys busted out cheering as the rest of the clubhouse applauded.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile before handing Bobby the mic and walking as quickly as she could out the door. As soon as she hit open air the tears started flooding. She knew this was happen. She knew she would fall for him. She turned the corner and ran out of the parking lot. She took a few deep breathes and then ran over to the wall and started throwing up. She leaned with her cast against the wall and held her hair back with her good hand.

"Shit," she hears before she felt a hand take her hair and start rubbing her back. "It's ok darling," she hears before she stops.

"Of course it's you," She said spitting then then grabbing a mint from her pocket.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Jax asked backing up.

"Just that you are always there," she said crossing her arms.

"Hey," he said stepping towards her. "I will always be there. Even when you don't want me there."

"Jax, I.." she started but lost her words.

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Jax," she breathed but closed the distant between them. They kissed for what felt like forever. They kissed away the years of pain and loneliness. They were the only two in the world, nothing else existed.

"Yea Jackie Boy!" a voice called breaking them apart. Scarlett turned to see Chibs and she turned a shade of red.

"Goodnight Chibs!" Jax called still looking at Scarlett. "Fucking crazy asshole."

"I need to go home," Scarlett said pulling her keys from her pocket.

"Wow there Miss Lush. You are not driving anywhere. You have had one to many," Jax said taking her keys.

"Well then, Mr. Teller, take me home," she said wrapping her arms around him and looking up at his face.

"Your mom is going to be so pissed at me," Jax said.

"She doesn't have to know. Take me to your house," she responded.

"Can't do that. Wendy is there," he said.

"Eh well than I guess I am staying here," she said letting him go and walking back towards the clubhouse.

"Is that a fact?" Jax asked staring at her.

"Wonder if Kip would like to give me some company?" she said walking backwards.

"O that's how it is?" Jax said feigning hurt.

"Why don't you come find out, Teller," she teased. Without warning Jax ran after her and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jackson! Let me down now!" she screamed as they walked into the clubhouse.

"No," he responded. "Everyone tell the princess goodnight!" he yelled to the club. Scarlett heard screams of goodnight.

"Goodnight everyone! Apparently I am too intoxicated to drive," she said with a wave.

"Well you always were a feather weight," Tig called.

"Fuck you Tig," she yelled flipping him off.

"Well that isn't very ladylike," Jax said before walking down the hallway and opening one of the dorm room doors. He tossed onto the bed and looked at her.

"Have you been living here?" she asked looking around.

"Yes, I have," he said digging through a duffle. "Here. Here is a pair of shorts and t-shirt."

"You must dress me," she responded throwing her hands up.

"You are drunk, Scar. You need to sleep it off. WE will talk about whatever this is in the morning. The bathroom is right there."

"Always the gentleman when it comes to me," she said taking the shorts and shirt.

"I have to be. You are the princess, remember?"

"Yea yea," she called from the bathroom as she changed. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Jax was already laying on the bed. She walked over and crawled up next to him. "Goodnight Jax," she said before falling asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight, Princess," he said before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "I missed you." Jax kissed her on her forehead and then fell asleep.

A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up tonight. Sorry if it seems rushed. I feel like some of the wording is weird and spell check hates the name Jax and wants to change drunk to drunken. R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry guys! I have been a little busy. I got married, was on my honeymoon and I am currently staring as the Baker's Wife in "Into the Woods" at my local theatre. So my life has been a little hectic.

Ex-Princess of Anarchy

Scarlett woke up with a lurch and ran to the bathroom. She threw the toilet lid open and threw up the contents of her stomach. She felt a hand pull her hair back and hold it while another rubbed her back.

"It would be you," She said resting her arm on the toilet rim.

"Who else would it be? I knew this would happen," Jax said continuing to rub her back.

"At least it isn't my Mom or Gemma. I would be getting a serious lecture while I am puking," she said before threw up again.

"Well, you may still get a lecture," he responded.

"Why?" She asked grabbing toilet paper to wipe her mouth off.

"Because you stayed here last night," He said handing her a cup of mouthwash and flushing the toilet.

"Ugh, why did I drink so much?" she said rubbing her head.

"Because Chibs kept giving you beers," Jax responded handing her aspirin and a cup of water.

"Thank you. I know he did but I took pain medicine, that is a dangerous combination," She said before taking the aspirin.

"Well, I won't let you drink anymore till after you are done with the pain meds," he responded as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I really need to get home. I need to get my papers done and sent in, and I need to see my father," She said grabbing her coat. "Ugh I also need a hot shower."

"You could easily do two out of three of those things here," Jax said with a smirk.

"Nice try, Teller. But I need to go home shower, change, see my father and then come back here and help out Gemma. I can easily finish my papers between customers," She said before walking out the door.

"OOO, Walk of Shame," Bobby called down the hallway as she exited the room and started towards the main room.

"My only shame is letting Chibs give me so many beers," She said as she reached him.

"Hey, you weren't complaining last night," Chibs said from the bar.

"That's because what girl would complain when she is getting free alcohol?" She asked walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now which one of you lovely gentlemen is going to take me home?"

"I will!" a number of voices said.

"Wow! Gentlemen, I am one girl, therefore I need one person to take me to my house in my car," she said laughing.

"I will take you home," Jax's voice came from the corner.

"Let the prospect do it. Chapel now!" Clay's voice came from behind her, most the members scurried in, whispering goodbyes as they passed her.

"Good Morning Clay. Thank you. I will let Kip know his instructions are to deliver me safe to my house, let me shower and I will return him safely here," She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Anytime sweetheart, but keep him with you till you get back. If you need anything else while you are here, let me know. Tell your father hi from me and tell him to get better soon, but until he does we will watch of you ladies till he is back on his feet."

"I will, Clay. See you later," She said with a hug. Clay turned to walk into chapel but stopped hallway around.

"You coming, VP?" He asked.

"Yea, I will be in in a second," Jax responded walking over.

"I understand," Clay said nodding his head and disappearing through the double doors.

"Talk later?" Jax said as he reached her.

"Yea, that is fine," She responded staring at her feet.

"Hey," he said lifting her chin. "Be careful out there," he added before kissing her forehead and heading through the doors to chapel.

"See ya, Jax," she whispered before walking out. "Kip!" She shouted across the lot.

"Yea, whats up? He said jogging over to her.

"Order's from Clay. You are to drive me to my house in my car and stay with me till I come back; because for some reason I cannot protect myself," she said smirking.

"Well you are SAMCRO Royalty," Kip said running the back of his head.

"That doesn't mean that I cannot handle my own," she said pulling her keys out of her purse.

"I don't think that's the point," Kip responded taking her keys from her. "SAMCRO has many enemies. Clay just wants you safe."

"I know. Come on lets go," she said as she got in the passenger seat.

"Stay in the car. I will be back out in a few," she said as they reached her parents' house. She got out of the car and walked into the house. "Mom, I am home!"

"I assume you stayed at the clubhouse last night," she said peaking her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Well, I was too intoxicated to drive. I decided to be responsible and crash in the dorm," she said walking down the hall to her room.

"Did you sleep alone or…" her mom began.

"Mom, I am not discussing my sex life or lack thereof," she yelled from her room.

"Who is the cutie driving your car?"

"Just a prospect named Kip, Mom."

The conversation halted for a few minute while she hopped in the shower real quick.

"So did you stay the night with him?" her mom asked when she heard the bathroom door open.

"No mom, I did not," she said as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a sundress with a pair of open toe pumps.

"What happened to your hand?!"

"O, a….a customer pissed me off. I decided to walk away and punched the wall instead of punching the customer. It will be ok in a few weeks."

"Only a few weeks?! What about your Thesis and all? How are you going to type that?

"Mom, my thesis is almost done. I can also just type it really slow or have someone else type while I talk."

"Ok."

"Well I gotta go. I have a lot of stuff to do at TM," she said grabbing an apple and giving her a kiss.

"Don't be out too late!"

"I won't mom! Give dad a kiss for me!" she yelled from the door before walking out it.

"OK lets go!" she said getting in the passenger side.

"You look nice," Kip said as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Yea well, someone has to at TM. I mean besides kuttes and mechanics clothes," She laughed taking a bite of the apple.

"Hey I am not going to argue about that," Kip said with a laugh.

"Back of Prospect or VP might rip you a new one."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Well time to get to work," she said as they pulled in.

"Looks like the guys are about to head out. See you around. IF you need anything let me know," Kip said as he got out of the car.

"Thank you, Kip," She said as she got out of the car and crossed the lot to Jax, who was leaning against his bike. "Heading out?"

"Yea, shouldn't be too long just have to run a few errands. Maybe go see Abel."

"Well run your errands, then come get me. I wouldn't mind going to the hospital and I don't want a prospect sitting outside my father's room playing babysitter," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well you are SAMCRO royalty, Princess," Jax smirked.

"Yes but I can handle my own, Teller and you know that."

"There is just a lot going on right now and I…We all need you safe."

"And what is going to happen when I go back at the end of the week?"

"I will figure that out when it comes. Maybe I will just install a tracker in something so I always know where you are."

"And I would kick your ass."

"I am just kidding."

"Sure you are."

"Scar, you coming in the office?" Gemma yelled from the door way.

"I'll be back later to pick you up," Jax said standing up and stepping towards her.

"Ok. I better get in there before Gemma has a cow, and that won't be pretty," she laughed before starting to walk backwards and turning around. Jax stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her into him. "Teller, what are you…."

"Something I should've done last night," he said before bringing his lips crashing down on hers. He kissed her with so much passion and longing that it was like they had never hurt each other or broken up. She returned the urgency. The need to feel his lips against hers. His tongue grazed her lips and willingly she opened her mouth. She felt like everything was right and time had somehow stopped. Neither of them heard the whistles or the yells to get a room. For those few moments there was only them. They didn't break apart until she heard someone clear their throat right next to them. They jumped apart still looking at each other.

"Come one VP. We gotta go," Clay said smiling at them.

"Yea," Jax breathed. "See you later, Scar?"

"Always," she breathed as she walked backwards letting go of his hand and heading towards the office. "Stay safe!" She yelled from the doorway.

"Always!" she heard Jax call as she entered the office.

"What was that about?" Gemma asked from the chair in front of the desk.

"I have no idea." Scar said shaking her head. "Anyway it is time to get to work. These papers are not going to sort themselves."

A/N: ok so I am now in tech week. Not sure if I will be able to update again this week. I hope I can. These chapter is pretty short to me. I had writer's block for a bit but I pushed through it and now I am back. I literally cannot stop writing even to sleep. My husband is like Really? Come to bed already. Lol I wanted to at least get this chapter up. Goodnight all!


End file.
